For This is the End
by Unstoppable Cyborg
Summary: Marinette was going to die here and now. It would be by Chat's hand, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Rated T for character death and vague blood. Title comes from Adele's "Skyfall".


**Disclaimer: Even if I owned _Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_ , which I don't, I don't know if this fic would be canon because it brought tears to my eyes as I wrote it.  
**

* * *

"Ancient-" he began, his eyes distant but also all too there. They were hidden behind a translucent purple mask. He was a stray and feral cat who had been enchanted and subsequently hypnotized by a moth.

"Chat, please, this isn't you!" I begged as he chanted the name of his attack.

"-Disaster!"

I wanted to squeeze my eyes to not see the inevitable, but I couldn't bring herself to do so. I couldn't get out of the way, seeing as Chat Noir (I would never call him Papillon, not for as long as I lived, not that it would be that long given how bad luck had become stronger and good luck had run out) had pinned me down and was too fast. Not to mention I was no longer Ladybug, but rather had changed back into Marinette. I had used up Tikki's power, and it hadn't been enough.

"Chat, there's still time!" Who was I kidding? I only had seconds. That may as well have been no time. No time to convice him that he wasn't just a pawn and a weapon.

"Goodbye," I whispered as his hand darted towards my head. My final seconds would be spent creating unsaid farewells.

To Alya, the most supportive friend I had ever known. A friend that I hadn't trusted enough, hadn't trusted her with my identity. Would she attend my funeral, or would she be too bitter because of our ruined friendship?

To my parents, who would be awakened from their sleep by a phone call telling them that their daughter had died in a dark alleyway miles from home. Parents who would live the rest of their lives wondering howI had gotten there and how they didn't notice me sneaking out. Parents who would blame themselves for my death when it really wasn't their faults.

To Tikki, who, soon lacking a host, would find herself enslaved by Hawk Moth because I hadn't been strong enough, or fast enough.

To Chloe, the girl I had just started to befriend.

To Adrien, the boy I had never had the courage to talk to. I had never told him just how much I loved him - I had never told him that I loved him at all.

To the boy that was going to kill me and, once he realized what he had done under Hawk Moth's influence, would feel intense grief, regret, and guilt. He would hate himself for killing the girl he loved, the girl who kinda-sorta loved him back. Not as much as I love Adrien, but there was definitely something between us. Something that I had acknowledged too little too late.

"No!" Chat suddenly called out as I felt his arm press itself against my head, in between his disastrous hand and me. Less than a moment later, an ancient force struck his body, and he fell to the ground next to me, coughing and gasping.

"You lose, Hawk Moth" he rasped as the purple mask faded from his face. "You lost when you first tried to take the miraculous stones. You'll never defeat her, because she's just too strong. And by trying to destroy her, you've just made her stronger." The extra mask was completely gone now, and tears filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Marinette. Ladybug."

I didn't ask how he knew my name as I cradled his breaking body in my arms, ignoring how cuts were forming in random places and getting blood all over me. "Chat, please, save your strength. I love you, please don't leave me. I can't do this alone."

"Of course you can. You're the strong one." He gazed directly into my eyes. His held so much sorrow, guilt, and regret, but they were also filled with love. "I'm sorry, mon amour. I tried. Believe me, I tried." His sclera turned white, hair restyled itself but couldn't remove the crimson streaks, clothing changed from leather to something much more casual that began to dye itself red, and his heart stopped beating. I'm sure my heart stopped beating for a moment as well because of the sight that met my eyes. The sight of someone who had died not knowing if I loved him for him, but maybe he did. Someone whose family may not even care about as they received the phone call saying that their son had died in a dark alleyway, far from home.

When I spoke, it started as a whisper and turned into an anguished scream. "No, no, you can't be dead, wake up! Snap out of it! You're supposed to have nine lives, so wake up! _Adrien_!"


End file.
